Eternal Moon
by otherworlder81
Summary: Bella Swan is transported to a dark, new world. Every year, on her birthday. This world, is ruled by warrior alpha, who unbeknownst to her, hunts her kind. When they meet face to face, neither can deny the passion that is ignited between them and soon it will consume them both...
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter One.

BELLA POV:

_That's it, I'm going to die_, eighteen year old Bella Swan thought, through the hysterics in her mind. _That's it, times up._

As she rattled the bars of her cage, which she'd been put into, by the men, well, animals, only an hour earlier. These same animals, now took her towards, where a large tent, seemed to be hidden, by eerily gnarled looking trees. Lord knows, what awaited her inside. Would it be worse, than what she already had to endure?

Her throat constricted, with the threat of vomiting. These, animals, were tall, all of them endowed with muscles, which seemed to ripple like an ocean as they walked, or should I, say stalked. Dark midnight black hair, covering their heads, which hung to their shoulders. Their eyes seemed feral, animalistic, if she was in a different situation, say in a bar, maybe she would have tapped that ass, so to speak, but it tends to freeze a rampant libido, when you've been taken and shoved in a cage, surrounded by a bunch of snarling men, sorry animals.

From inside her containment, she was being lashed from frigidly cold rain, which poured from a blackened sky. She tried to warm herself, by huddling in the corner of the cage, with her arms wrapped around herself. She was having a major freak out. Why today of all days, today was her birthday. She'd met the stroke of midnight and had become an adult; she'd been on the phone to her best friend, Angela. But, like Cinderella, at the stroke of midnight, her world changed.

Her purple room, at home, had started to swirl and fade, until she was faced, with this dark, dank place. She'd panicked, well, who in the hell, wouldn't, nothing was familiar to her. Maybe she was dreaming well more of having a nightmare, those she was prone to.

Almost, straight away, any hope had been quashed, when she realised, she was being hunted, that thought, can definitely bring anyone out of their stupor. Oh and panic set and I can panic with the best of them. These animals groped and grabbed any area on her body, she tried to fight back, but it was pointless, she was tossed into where she now resided.

In this strange place, she was desperate to escape and return to normality. How in the hell she ended up here in the first place, she was clueless. These… animals tried talking to her, I suppose to try and calm her down, yeah, like that was happening. She didn't understand them. Try as she might, she gave up, and maybe I should've tried charades.

Suddenly they came to an abrupt stop; she tried swallowing, which is impossible, when you have no more spit left. They entered the large tent, and placed the cage on the ground, her heart was pounding so hard against her chest, she thought, it would explode like the scene from alien. She was jostled, when they tried unlocking her prison.

Two arms, started to reach for her. "NO! Leave me alone!" She screamed at them. She kicked out, she must have made contact, for they let loose an animalistic snarl, how in the hell can a man make such a noise. She kept fighting, until she was grabbed by her leg and this move made her lay flat on her back and her head clash with the bottom of the cage, she saw stars. She was ripped from her prison, and she realised she was surrounded, by these hungry looking men, who all looked like they wanted a piece. _Well shit!_

_I have no one to help, what can I do by myself._ She was frozen in place. She still realised that they watched her, death awaited her. She might as well hold up a sign to say "come get me", I was a sitting duck.

"Please, please let me go." She begged as unshed tears clouded her eyes.

They all seemed to be angrily muttering things to her. "I don't understand what you want with me!"

She tried standing; they could see her struggling, so one of them hauled her to her feet and propelled her to the centre of the tent. Bella stumbled, but remained standing tall. When she was stationary, someone from behind, pushed her to the ground, and held her there, as in, meaning to remain, in the bowing position, being held in this position, started to restrict her breathing and her vision began the swim.

Then suddenly she was released, her lungs started to fill up fully again and then suddenly she realised she was alone.

Silence.

_Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god. What the hell am I going to be facing now?_ That thought made her body tremble with unwanted fear. Trying to conquer that fear, she started to raise herself and take in her surroundings. In the centre of the tent, was a makeshift fire, which was a blaze at this moment. To her right, _oh my god_, what seemed like a nest of furs, _I'd rather not think about that at the moment, thank you very much? _Next to the nest stood a metal tub, filled to the brim with steaming water._ God, I could use one of them right this moment._ She looked around, to her left, there stood a table full of glorious looking food, and at that her stomach, growled angrily in hunger. Beside all that glorious food, stood a man. Stood there, just staring at her. He too looked like the others, she'd encountered, but he held within him, an air of authority.

She stood, shakily to her feet, and compared to this mammoth of a man, well, she was only five foot nothing, dwindled in comparison to his nearly seven foot, it looked like.

Her final hopes that this was a dream, vanished. What did he want with her? All she could do was stare at his bronze coloured skin, with muscles that rippled like waves underneath. His midnight hair swung loosely around his shoulder and to match his hair, was his eyes, pure onyx, in colour, which were framed by long lush lashes. He was… exquisite, pure masculine.

He started to talk. "Deutsch? Francais? English? Española?" God the way he talked made her wet, god, she could get off, just from hearing him speak. Talk about desperate. No one she knew had that effect on her.

"N...n...no, I'm an A...American." She suddenly felt so self-conscious, stood here, being, scrutinised by this god. She suddenly realised, she was just stood in the nightshirt and not a lot else, she moved her sopping hair out from her eyes.

"Ah, English, then. How often have you been to this place, sweetness?" _Sweetness, what the hell_. What was up with the endearment?

"This is the first time I have ever… been brought here." She said wishing she could go back home, what she wouldn't do for a pair of ruby slippers.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, to you, then." He said smiling at here, with his predatorily gaze.

"How do you know about my birthday? What's it to you?" She said, renewed with fear, as to how he knew.

"Ah, you are a curious thing. Now be good and sit down." He said with that breath-taking mouth of his.

"N… No, I'll just stay here, thanks." I said with a stroke of confidence.

"It wasn't a request, sweetheart. Sit Down!" He growled out.

Her knees buckled beneath her, she tried to find an escape, but her body refused to budge anywhere. Something struck her, how odd it was that her brain couldn't seem to command her muscles, to move. _Shit! It's got to be him doing this, there's no other reasoning for it._

He dragged a stool to in front of her, where he eased himself down onto it. "Now, what is your name, girly?"

"M… My name I… is Bella."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Sam. Samuel Uley."

**Hope you enjoyed, this is a bit lighter than my other fanfic.**

**Any review is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Two.

BELLA POV:

"Now, Bella, I will be asking some questions, and you will answer. Truthfully, Bella. I will know if you lie to me, I'll be able, to smell a lie from you. You don't want to do this, it won't make me happy." He waited for my response, so I nodded, in confirmation. He continued. "Would you like to know, what were to happen, if I were, to be made unhappy?"

He stared at me. "When people, make me unhappy, they get hurt and then they die. Painfully."

_Dear God. Breathe, just breathe._ One lie and he would kill her.

"You're on my lands, Bella. Why?"

"Please, I… I don't know, where here is? I swear to God, I don't. Please." She expected, backlash from him, when she couldn't give him the answer, he required.

"So, you weren't sent, to spy on me? To, hurt, me?" He spoke, with shock marring his god-like features.

"NO! I don't know where I am? Or, who you are?"

"Well, this is a definite, blow to my image. Ouch! My ego." He said, acting as though, I'd shot him through the heart.

_What the hell?_ He teased me… While my fate, rested, between life and death. He fucking teased me. Sadistic, bastard. This started to spark anger, which lay dormant inside of me. Unfortunately, this anger seemed to knock, any common sense, I had, on the head. "I'm sure you'll survive. Unfortunately." I said, muttering the last part.

"Oh, wow. What have we here? This little kitten has claws. Meow." He mocked, pretending to slash his hand at me.

This, started to get me madder, then my common sense, seemed to wake up. _Don't forget, this is only charm. Underneath lurks a predator. Yes, thank you, very much, common sense, glad you got your invite, to this party._ Lucky for her, she decided, to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay. Let's try a simpler, question. Do you know what you are, Bella?"

WHAT! _What the hell question, is that? _"Well, I know that one. I'm human. Civilised, educated, unlike…" _Oopsie._ She always, forgot about her temper, that had always, been her weakness.

"Unlike me?" He said, finishing her sentence. Smirking, at her.

She remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "Ah. Ah." He said, wagging his finger at her, as though, she was a child, being punished. "Clearly, it is you, who are the uneducated, here, Bella. Allow me, to enlighten you. You are, what we call, a divider. You, separate two worlds, your light world, and this dark one, hence, the name divider."

"NO!" She blurted out. What in god's name was he, talking about? A divider. "Impossible. The things you're talking about are only in books and films. This is not real."

He started to chuckle. "Please, then Bella. You, be the one to enlighten, me, about this place and how you come to be here. Come on, Bella. I'm waiting."

"I can't tell you, because I don't know. But, what you're talking about, it's…"

"Impossible?" He said, interrupting. Again.

She nodded, her head, in confirmation, to his answer.

He stroked his chin, deep in thought, while the light from the fire, flickered across his god-like features. "So, Bella. Answer me this. What of your mother and father? Tell me of them."

The change of subject, from impossibility to personal, sent a shock through her. The shock, brought along, the feeling of, homesickness. About to graduate from, high school, she had started to look forward to moving from her home, that she shared with her parents, to the apartment, she had been planning to move into, with her best friend, Angela. The homesickness, made her wonder, why she ever needed to move out, of her home in the beginning. All she wanted, at that moment, was a cuddle from her mother, and in that embrace, she wanted to stay.

"Bella, I demand an answer." He said gruffly. "I'm starting to feel unhappy, Bella. Need I remind you, what will happen, if my mood doesn't start to change, drastically, Bella?"

I swallowed the threat, which felt like acid, going down to my stomach. Which felt like any moment, I would hurl? "My father is a chief of police, where we live in Forks, and my mother, is a receptionist, at the local high school." A perfectly, normal, family. In her, mind. Well she liked to think that way, even though she'd always thought she never seemed to fit. Not with anyone, and not anywhere.

He scowled at her. "Well, that was an entirely, useless bit of information. Right, so, let's imagine for a moment, that I've met others that are like you, before. Now, in your family, does anyone have a tendency, to disappear, on their birthday, like an annual occurrence? Does anyone, not like their birthday, and prefer to be alone, for the occasion?" He looked hopefully at her.

"Not to my knowledge." She replied bluntly.

"Any family members, who have moved, yet never made contact again. Think carefully." What the hell, was he trying to get at?

"NO!" She answered to the best of her knowledge.

"Umm. Any family member, ever tell you scary stories, when you were a little girl. About, a land, that has no sun, forever, in the shadow, of the moon. Where, bedtime monsters, roam, freely. A warrior leader, who does, terrible, cruel, things?"

"Uhh, no. I think I would've, remembered, being told a story, like that." I said, starting to feel, exasperated, with his questions, which made no sense.

His gaze, looked over her body, and seemed to linger, hungrily. "Now, that is a shame. If only one divider had come from your lineage, I surely, would've found you, of some use, to me."

Ah, now the truth. It wasn't about her, exactly. He wanted to know, of her family. How could, someone so cruel, look like… like, well, the way he looked? It made her think of one thing. Sex. The way, his gaze, lingered, sent shivers, down, her spine. That was just, plain stupid, letting him affect her, like that. It also made her feel guilty.

It made her think, of Mike. Her, boyfriend. They'd been seeing each other, for the better part, of a year. She had, been the one to approach him, and to ask him out on a date. _See. No kitten, would've asked first._ They'd been each other's firsts, he was always, so gentle with her. She loved him.

"Will, you, please, stop looking at me like that?" She stupidly, yelled at him.

He smirked, with amusement. "Well stop enjoying, it, and so much. Just think about, the threat that, hangs in the, balance here, sweetheart." He laughed. "Not about getting into my bed. Anyways, you're not to my, taste. Too… too young. I like my WOMEN, to have a bit more mileage, than what I'm sure, you're used to."

"Well, that's a relief, for me, because frankly, you're too OLD, for my tastes." She responded, with a snarky tone.

You, could tell, I was wearing, on his nerves, by the muscle tic, in the corner of his eye. "I'm too old for anyone, sweetheart."

Obviously, her last comment, had hit the, bulls eye. The very idea, of getting one up on him, made her cocky. "Whatever." She replied with, a nonchalant shrug.

"As I, was saying before, I have no use for you, sweetheart." He spoke, with a growl.

Okay. That's not good. _Get under control, before you push him, passed breaking point._ Right. "Oh, I just remembered, something." She blurted out, clutching at straws. He waved his hand at her, to continue. "I… I know someone, who, umm, disappears. Like the way, you said."

His response, to this information, was a slow and wicked smile. Equally split, between being a charmer and being a bastard. He breathed, through his nose, like he was sniffing the air, around me. "A lie, I think I told about that, didn't I. Warned, you, of the danger, of lying, to ME." He stooped, down to me, and stared me straight in the eye. "I murdered the last divider who did."

**Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Three.

BELLA POV:

At that, little, titbit, of information, her anger completely vanished. Only to be replaced, by a surge of, fear, which made her body tremble, from the intense feeling it brought over her. _Oh my God._ He'd actually, confessed to killing someone. Her mind, try as it might, couldn't move her muscles, so she could flee, from his presence. "Please don't hurt me; I'm not what you think I am. You… I… God, just let me go, I'm not a divider or whatever, it was, that you called me. I'm just me, nothing special"

He smirked. Seemingly, my panic brought him joy. "Ah, I've missed you, my little kitten. You'll have to show up more often, I do enjoy you company."

His mocking, which usually, brought on a, bout of anger, refused, to chase her fear away. Instead, her body still trembled in fear.

His fingers stroked his chin. He seemed, deep in thought. "Mmm. You have me curious… I wonder how your fighting reflexes are." Before she could respond, to his question, he lashed out with his fist.

The unexpected move, left her even unable flinch back. She could only close her eyelids, tightly shut, and while tensing her body and waiting for the impact. And, waiting. The impact never came, her body relaxed slightly, so she opens, one of her eyelids.

The sight before her was a fist that was stopped mere, millimetres from her face. Obviously, her response was not one he was hoping for, as he sighed and lowered his arm. "For crying out loud. Nothing. No fight in you, is there. Too, bad. It definitely, would have made, this next encounter, a lot more exciting." He said as he stood from his stool.

_What?_ "W… what, next, encounter. What's going to happen then?"

Ignoring her question, he turned and walked away from her, towards the table. Pouring himself a glass, of red wine, but he didn't drink it, not one sip passed his lips. He just stood there. His fingers tapped against the surface of the table. What the hell was he doing? _Probably, figuring out a way, to dispose, of you. Shut up! Bloody mind._

At this time, would've probably been, about the time she should've run. But she couldn't. How can you run, when you have no control over your body? She wasn't physically bound, to anything. So, what the hell was this? He had to be doing it. I mean, if he was responsible, in any way, he had strong powers, especially, as it seemed, he was doing this all, though, his mind… Maybe… Just, maybe, he was speaking the truth, about this whole debacle.

His body, turned back towards her, reaching her in two strides. Held out his arm, in which he held, the glass of wine. Looking at his face, I could see he'd come to some decision. "You need to drink this."

_Yeah right, over my dead body!_ Maybe, she shouldn't speak to soon. Maybe this was his way to get rid of her. By, poison. Racking her brain to try and come up, with a way, not to drink. "I'm not old enough to drink."

"If, you don't drink, then I won't be telling you anything."

"I… No…"

"I said drink!"

She felt the authority, from the words, in his demand. She took the glass into her hands, from him, with her shaking fingers. Before, she knew it, she'd drained, the entire glass, of its contents. She felt sick, with the thought, that she'd just drank, her death. As the liquid, burned her mouth, it left her mouth, with a tangy rusty taste, it then, burned her throat, as she convulsively swallowed, the liquid. It reached her stomach, as the liquid, calmed her, inner trembles.

He snatched the glass, away from her, and chucked it over his shoulder. He got on his knees in front of her; he grabbed her wrist, in his warm hand. The feeling of his touch, felt nice, she couldn't even think to move away, especially, as his touch, calmed her body

He stared at her, as he lifted and then looked at her hand, where a cut, had appeared in the centre, of her palm. How, had that happened, without him having moved? Yet, there it was, blood seeping from the open wound, which had been inflicted, it was painless then and caused her no pain now. It shocked her. Definitely, more power than she could, wrap her mind around. "What…"

As, she started to speak, he raised her hand to his mouth, he stared at her, while his tongue, came out to lick the wound, clean of blood.

Her body started to tremble, from the sight, of him licking her wound. She told herself, it was in disgust. "That is revolting." _Oopsie._ She sounded, like she was panting, as she spoke. Rather, than sounding, like she'd been spooked, she sounded aroused. "Why'd you do that?" She said, still sounding, like a panting dog.

At her question, he licked her wound again. "Wherever I am, so, too are you. Now, you have to say the same thing." He urged her, to repeat. All the while, still having, a hold of her wrist.

She must have looked confused, so he, urged her again. "You must repeat those words, to me, but meaning it, to be yourself."

She was still, confused, but she uttered, the words, he wanted her to say. "Wherever I am, so, too are you? Was that it?" _What the hell, did she just say?_

"Good. On, to the next part. But this part might be a little bit painful, but you'll be alright. You have to say my name."

"Sam." As soon as she uttered, his name, a wall of pain, slammed into her body. She also, felt, as though she was sat in a pyre, with flames, licking around her body. She tried to scream, but unable to. The pain and the inner fire, felt as though, they were working together, to cleanse her body of the old her and she could feel, what felt like a whole other person, being formed in her place. This person hungered for the man, which knelt in front of her. She hungered for him, like he was her next meal, she wanted to ravage. The pain and fire, totally consumed her being.

"What the hell, did you do to me?" I growled at him.

"Quiet, while Sam is talking. Now, I've changed my mind, I will have some use for you. Now, tomorrow, you will wake up in your bed, but you mustn't waste time. You have to do, whatever, it takes, to find others, like you. You have to find out, who these people are and when their time is, to travel to my land.

God, all that authority, could be hers; all she had to do was lean in… "If I don't?" again, she was breathless.

"If you don't, complete your task, then you will be, of no use to me and eventually, when you do return here. I will kill you. Is that simple enough, for you?"

When, she returned. _Yeah, like she'd be coming back._ "How would, I be able to find, these people?" She asked, smartly addressing, his question first.

"Oh, I'm sure you're, smart enough to find a solution to this problem. Oh, you should also know that if you have the need, you'd be able to come back here, anytime you wished it. The division, will always, open for you to cross, but also, know that…"

"Uh, I don't think so; I'm never, coming back"

"Oh sweetheart, that's only wishful thinking, on your part. You have no choice, but to return here. Whether you wish it or not, on you next birthday, you will be coming back." At this, he stroked his fingers, over the scar, which had been left, on her hand. He smirked at her. "You have no choice, but to come back, every year for the, rest of your life. That's how the dividers bond, to the worlds work."

She let loose a moan, at his touch. Her common sense disappeared, she lend more firmly, into him.

He also, lent towards her and whispered in her ear, which caused her spine to tingle. "Also, another, suggestion." He lent back slightly, with their gazes crackling, between each other. "Use this next year wisely, you need to prepare. Prepare to fight and learn to fight dirty. Use anything you can. Use guns, knives and even learn to combat with you own fists." He placed a lingering kiss on her, pulsating wrist, before he straightened from his crouch. "If don't, but that's up to you. This is your survival."

**Please review. I love hearing what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Four.

BELLA POV:

_One Year on…_

Bella sat quietly on her bed, awaiting the chime of the midnight bell, which would arrive in precisely, five minutes. She was waiting, patiently waiting, for the dreaded toll. As she sat, contemplating, what was to come, she became angry, and she could literally feel the anger, burning through her veins, as though, pulsating with life.

Within this past year, since she had met Sam, she constantly brought his image into her mind, only so she could mentally rip him to shreds. There were moments where she hated what he did and other times she fantasized about doing lots of naughty things to him, and these were the times which made her hate him more. Nothing she thought of seemed rational in her mind anymore.

After she last saw him and the last words he said to her, she must have been put into a coma like state, because the next thing she remembered was waking on a really uncomfortable bed, in hospital surrounded by her desperate looking parents. They panicked, when they couldn't wake her up that morning, no matter how much they tried, they could get no response, so frantically, they'd called 911.

The only justification the doctors could find for this occurrence, was to blame it on a drug overdose, even though, there was no drug to be found in her system. So, obviously, that bastard, Samuel, had slipped something into the drink he'd forced her to consume.

Four minutes.

Besides him drugging her, something else must have happened to her. As she tried to move on with her life, in the weeks, that followed this incident. Try as she might to forget what had happened to her, she was unable to, because everything was different, she was different. She was unable to sleep; she ached so badly, she seemed constantly irate and hungry. Her parents tried helping her, that was until she broke down and told them what had happened to her. Their helpful advice was that it was all a hallucination. She'd argued with them, that what she saw was real. Then they blamed her for using drugs and asked her how often she used. She even went into detail about what had happened with her.

This led to them having her committed.

Once she finally got out of that living hell, she began her search, she started with the internet, trying to look for other, desperate people like her, and she was determined to prove that she was not a mentalist. To her shock, what do you know? There were others, with stories like hers, they each described their Nightmares, as they called it, and each description matched one another.

People talked about when others divided over to the dark world and were never to return. The other 'dividers' had assumed that they'd been killed by these animals. They seemed to keep trying to get rid of this, so called birthday curse. No one had any luck.

All her time was taken up searching, for the answers she needed. So much so, that she failed to enlist for college. She was hadn't moved into that apartment with, Angela, either. Her boyfriend, Mike… This was the worst of it, after she first seen him when she'd returned, they kissed, this made her sick. The more he deepened their kiss, the sicker she became, until she eventually had to move away from him. After, breaking contact with him, by some miracle, she felt better.

She just put the sickness, down to some random virus. That was, until he tried to kiss her again. The kiss was unexpected, and her body reacted as though she'd been shocked, so she jerked away from him, feeling repulsed by his nearness, and then she'd vomited. She even tried it the other way, by her kissing him, no luck. He made her hurl, again.

She had to separate herself from him; there was no choice in this. He'd moved on from her, leaving her broken-hearted. Only for a few months, though. After getting over this heart break, she tried to move on as well, but the ache returned.

The guy, which eventually caught her eye, Tyler. He was gorgeous, tall, light hair and bright blue eyes. Everything that was opposite to Sam, she always tried to avoid anyone that looked like him, because it made her ache, worse than she did already. This was probably why things with Mike eventually ended. The best thing about Tyler, apart from being over six foot, he too was a divider.

Three minutes.

When she searched originally, everyone used fake names. After a while of trading divider stories with Tyler, she gave him her contact details, which then led to a date, which turned out to be amazing. They just got each other; they connected with what had happened to one another. When the date was over, he walked her to her door, very cliché. It ended with hope, after she was able to hug him.

Then, came the second date. After that was over, everything was the same, until she tried to kiss him. She once again, became sick. She moved away from him, and ran into her home, where she proceeded to lock herself away. Ever since, avoided all contact with him.

She became a loner to the world she lived in; she only ever left home to train herself. This consisted of guns, knives, hand to hand, just about anything; she could turn her hand to. As to Sam's, instructions. She made a vow to herself, to never be vulnerable again.

Two minutes.

At this her body broke out into a cold sweat, she swore that time seemed to be moving faster, as the hands got closer to midnight. Would she even see Sam? If her information was correct, then every time she divided, she would always end up in a different place, than the last.

One minute.

Her heart seemed to stop beating. She stood from her bed to ready herself. She was armed with a semiautomatic, which was hidden in the waist of her pants, she had extra rounds in her pockets, inside her boots, was sheathed her blades. She had barrettes in her hair that were made to kill, also strapped to her leg, was a killing pen. This pen was a syringe in disguise, which just happened to be filled with enough tranquiliser to take down, an elephant.

The aim, _kill as many of these, animals, as you possibly can._ This was on the advice of the different dividers she had met. But she had doubt she could, well, she could, but only if they came for her first. Sam was a different story entirely, she owed him one.

Time. Up.

Where would she…

It all happened in a single heartbeat; it was the same as last time. The light world she knew, started to be replaced, with the dark world, she dreaded. Her purple walls, were starting to be replaced by the white fabric of tent covering, and her bed was being replaced by that damn nest of furs, that had appeared in so many of her fantasies. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed gone was the table, no seating and thankfully the tub had been removed. The only content of the tent, was the furs and nothing but open space. No fire this time around, the tent was being lit from burning torches that hung along the sides.

So much for always landing in different places, she knew this tent. This tent belonged to Sam. Damn it all to hell.

"Well, what do we have here? My little kitten has taken my advice, I see. Taken it well, I see you've armed yourself like a lion. I'm impressed."

At this voice, she damn well, nearly swallowed her tongue as she turned to look at the lord of her nightmares. And fantasies.

**Let me know what you think. Love all your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Five.

BELLA POV:

He hadn't changed one bit. The same midnight black hair and the same hungry eyes, which seemed as though they wanted to devour. His height, which caused his shadow, to engulf her form, still as imposing as ever. She couldn't help but stare at the waves of rippling muscle, especially as he seemed to have put them on display, by just wearing his pants. Just as god like as before._ Crap!_

She decided to ignore the feelings he brought upon her, at this she then noticed that the pants he was wearing seemed to have rips all over them and also spotted with… _Oh. My. God._ Blood.

"Sweetheart, I must apologise for my appearance. It was a rush to get here in time for your arrival, so I was unable to change my attire." God. Did he have to sound his words so seductively? It made her think of magic and the dark moon. The way he purred his words made her blood thrum with unwanted passion.

She made herself look at him, as she did this, his lips transformed into that panty-dropping smirk she dreaded. She finally felt her heart kick into beat, but the beat made her feel a fluttering all the way down to her toes and back up to the place where she constantly ached the most. This time, just being near him turned her ache into wings of desire, which seemed to flutter against her inner walls, intensifying her need. _Don't forget his confession to murder._

_But… But he's pure sex._

_Use your brain woman._

_Damn it! Concentrate… Concentrate. Ignore the God._

"Aren't you going to greet me, sweetheart. No? Oh well, I'll just carry on then shall I?" The way he mocked, hadn't changed one bit. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. Almost, a woman. Yet, absolutely stunning. Did you complete your task, per my instructions? Did you search for the others?"

"Yes, I searched for the others and like you said, there are others like me."

At this little nugget of information, desperation came over him, which shocked her, because she was so used to his normal demeanour. "Tell me of them, everything you know. Their names. TELL ME!" he roared.

"No one gave me their names." She blatantly lied. The only name she was ever to get was Tyler's and for obvious reasons, she wasn't giving that away. She noticed at the lie, Sam had started to fist his hands.

_You must attack first, before he attacks you. _Glaring at him, she started to shift her feet, well she tried, only now remembering how he'd frozen her body in place, unable to move. She had to learn how to get over that hurdle and use it against him. "I suppose you plan to kill me now?"

"No, I don't think I will I'm feeling charitable today. How about I just punish my bad, naughty kitten for not doing as she was told to do? Is that okay with you?"

Refusing, to be intimidated by him. "No. You answer one of my questions, before I turn that punishment on you. Last time I was here, you did something to me. What was it?" She was desperate to find out, why she experienced things that other dividers hadn't.

"Now what sort of welcome is that? Granted it is a good question. We've been parted for a whole twelve months and all I get is the third degree. I think that somebody within this tent needs to work on their manners. Oh and I'll give you a clue. It's not me."

For some reason she was finally able to move, so she approached him. The closer she got, the more her temper seemed to rise from the ashes. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you feelings when I didn't greet you in the correct manner." But the closer she got to him, the more she could smell the scent of his body. God, she loved that smell.

No, No, No, No. I meant hated his smell. Hated, definitely not loved. "I'm sorry about my introduction, let me start again. Bella's knee, I'd like you to meet Sam's balls…"

At that, he jumped out of the way, with a laugh. "Now, now kitten. Retract those claws."

Even when he laughed he sounded perfect. He managed to make his voice sexy and seemed to mix it with velvet and melted chocolate. Yum. Hearing it, made her nipples harden and her ache, throb even more intensely. _Concentrate woman._ "Now, if we're done with the meet and greet, why don't…"

"Ah, Sam's go now." He said interrupting her. "Did anyone ever try and contact you? Did anyone ask you to hurt me?"

"No. No one did." That was the truth; she could tell it rang in her words. No one did contact her privately. But she did know, from the other dividers that they wanted the other animals that roamed here, dead. Some dividers had even gloated about how many they had killed.

"Good, good."

"Right, I answered what you wanted me to, now you answer me. What did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about. Enlighten me further."

"God, you are such a liar. You know what you did to me!" As she was talking to him, she reached around her back, into the waist of her pants and wrapped her fingers around the handle of the gun. "You know you did something. I can't want another man without…"

"Becoming ill. Yes, I know. Sweetheart, one thing you should know about me. I don't lie. I have never had the need to. Now, what I would like to know, what type of man or men, made you want them? Do I have some people to kill? What of the boyfriend you talked about last time?"

What the hell, was he insane? She didn't know him well enough to figure if he was joking or not, about killing the men she'd known or whether he could travel to the light world. "Please Sam. Please, just tell me what you did?" She tried a different approach, hoping to distract him, while she did this… You could hear the metal whizz through the air, as she took aim at his chest with the barrel of her gun. She almost giggled and jumped for joy, at her success. "Tell me or I'll shoot you. How about that?"

"Put that thing away, before you hurt yourself." He said rolling his eyes.

Motherfucker. Anybody else would literally be shitting themselves. Why the hell wasn't he scared? Did he think she was too much of a coward to pull the trigger? She wondered if she could pull the trigger before he managed to freeze her finger in place. Would bullets even harm him in any way?

Damn it. Why hadn't she thought of that before now? Was he even human…? Or was he more animal than she thought. All these thoughts running through her mind, gave her a headache.

"Give me the gun Bella. Now!" Gone was the seductive Sam she craved, and in his place was a commanding alpha. "At this moment Bella, there's just one thing you need to know about me. I can destroy entire hoards of armies, before even contemplating meeting their demands. If you put down the gun and start being nice, when asking questions, you'll get the answers you're looking for."

She'd finally decided that until she started complying with his wishes, she wouldn't know anything. Begrudgingly, she reached back around herself, to sheath the gun back to where it hid. Waving her hands, in front of his face. "Happy?" If he made one tiny move in her direction, she'd have time to retrieve her knife and gut him, if needs be. _I've got this down._

He shrugged in answer to his win over her. Did he have to be so nonchalant about things like that? Bastard. He was still the same Sam. But at least this time he wasn't gloating at his victory over her. "Please. Tell me. What you. Did to me?"

The smirk came back in all its glory, on to his face. "There now. That was easy, wasn't it? But to answer you, I only did what I felt I had to do. Only what was necessary. I bound you to me."

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Six.

She just stood, shock running through her system as he continued. "Every time you come through to the dark world, you will always come to me."

"How did you do it?" She just stood contemplating and then suddenly she remembered. "You drugged me. When you gave me that drink, you put something in it. God damn it! It's because of you my life is the shambles it is and why my parents believed I was on drugs!"

He reached towards her with a soothing hand, caressing her face, while he looked at her with genuine emotion. "I'm sorry, for your hurt."

She tried to think about what his words meant to her, but at that moment she could only think about the feeling of the contact of his hand. _Stop thinking about him touching… Body tingling throughout… Remember his words. _She muttered a, quiet thanks as she made herself back away slightly from his body. "Stop stalling with an answer. What was in that drink you gave me?"

"Oh, many things, including my blood." He said this as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You are joking right? Blood?" Surely she would have tasted the metallic taste of blood as she'd drank his concoction.

"Yes, and I must say, and I quote, it was the most _revolting_ thing I've ever had to watch." He said teasing her, as he'd used her word back to her, as she'd said when he licked the blood from her palm, on her last visit here.

By reminding herself of him licking her, her eyes started to widen. "You tasted my blood." She really thought she'd imagined it, due to there being no visible scar.

"Yes, I did sweetheart and to answer your next question, it affects me the same as it does you." This seemed to anger him. "But, just for your information, since we have exchanged the traditional bloods, you sweetheart, are now my bride. No, truly keep your thanks to yourself. A whole year of blue balls is thanks enough from you."

"We are definitely not married, not a chance in hell. Why would you say that, you truly are insane aren't you?"

"Mmm, maybe you are correct; it truly was a moment of insanity on my part. But sweetheart, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, we're really mated, my dear bride. But there is one positive, this chastity only affects me, while you still live."

She held her chin up in defiance. "You don't scare me, Sam." _Yeah right. Who the fuck am I kidding?_

He sniffed the air between them, obviously smelling her lie. "Really, Bella?" He smirked. "Let's see what happens when I do this." At that he started to move in her direction, with slow steady steps.

_Easy, now. Don't hyperventilate._

He came close, close enough that their torsos were touching one another, the forest smell he emitted from his body, infused her senses and made her want more, so she took a lungful. At this his lips twitched trying not to smirk. Obviously she amused him, her instinct was to back away, but she fought with herself and stayed strong and remained toe to toe with him. Why did she let him get so close to her? Giving herself a mental smack down as she remembered her knife. _Bloody bit late for that._

"Now. Bella. We are going to play a little game, a game I love so dearly. We are going to spar, but what makes this fun I hear you ask. Well, every time you make a hit I will answer one of your questions. Seem fair to you?"

She stood there in disbelief. "What? That's it we're going to spar. No threats of different torture techniques, to get what you want?" He was probably doing this just to off her easily.

"No, we're just going to spar. I promise no threats and I always keep my promises."

She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, but she found herself agreeing anyway. Her instant agreement had nothing to do with wanting to get her hands all over his body and his on hers. Nope, she agreed because she wanted her information and she would get it by force. _Yeah right, are you trying to believe your own crap! _"Just for some clarification, I make a hit and I can ask any question I desire?" Why did she mention desire? She was just asking for trouble.

He nodded his head. "You'll answer truthfully as well?"

He bent his head down to her level. "I always answer your questions with truth." Well, that he did, he just didn't like answering her.

"Well, that makes my first question easy enough." She glared up at him. "How would I be able to divorce you and live to tell the tale?"

"Ouch, you wound me, my sweet." He playfully responded with a sob. Before she could utter another word, he was shoving her down while kick out her feet from under her. Her head made contact with the floor and made her brain shake so hard, she was seeing stars, which was bad enough, but she could hardly breathe from being winded.

Before she could move a muscle, he was on her. His knees dug into her shoulders, while he sat his ass on her stomach. Her body started to respond to his touch_. I really am mental to be enjoying this._ Her body responded, like an addict to its favourite drug. The sweet relief that swept through her made her relax in the first time in their year apart, from one another.

Before she noticed anything was wrong, he flashed her, her weapons. "First things first, my sweet. Disarming." He looked over her weapons and chucked them over his shoulder one by one, but he stopped to study her special pen and chuckled before that too, went over his shoulder. He lent his head down to her. "Next time, sweetheart. Fetch a rocket launcher, definitely packs more punch."

The fucking mocking bastard. She felt anger surge her veins, she should have been terrified, but hey, she was anything but normal. How did he know of the weapons of her light world? Was he a divider, like her?

"Right, next order of business. Distraction." He looked at her expecting to see something that she had no clue about. He released a sigh. "Sweetheart, this should be when you say you're so sorry, for being distracted through my brilliant lesson."

Ha, yea right. This is the part where I smash head into your nose. _You smug bastard. _She didn't warn him, as she swung her hand towards his face. She watched as he pouted his kissable lips, but before her hand could make contact, he rolled off her. She was able to fill her lungs again.

"Third lesson, my sweet. You have to learn you have no pain barrier. Look at how vulnerable you are, spread out like a delicacy. If you were someone else, I so would. Now, get up."

As she started to stand, her head started to swim. _Oh look, stars. Pretty._ She'd just managed to get to her feet, when, with only his chocolate covered laugh as a warning, he shoved her to the floor for a second time. This carried on, for what seemed like hours. Her body ached in places that she never even knew she had muscles. She grunted with each hit, and then groaned through the pain and then she started to bleed, oh and she could bleed like a mother. She heard the occasional crack, this sounded like her bones breaking.

It really felt as though he was trying to kill her, so much for sparring. Her injuries didn't deter him, but she forced herself through it. Every time she was knocked down, she forced her body to get back up, even through the bleeding, she always gave him a smile, determined to show him, he couldn't break her. After a while, he started to instruct her, but after a while his instruction couldn't be understood by her, because he gave them in his language. When he realised this, he started with translation and for some reason, her brain seemed to still be operational, she could start to understand his language. It was as if someone had just flicked a switch, she could understand every word.

Sam taught her what she was doing wrong and how to improve on it. This lasted for an age, strike after strike he landed, but not once was she able to strike him. He snarled at her. "Stay down, for god's sake woman. If you remain where you are, there doesn't have to be any more pain. You can't do this anymore." He said after knocking her on her ass for the umpteenth time.

Using her stubborn nature, Bella refused to stay down, she ached from head to toe, her vision was blurry at best, but she mocked him. "Had enough, tough guy?" She uttered these words, with her new language. _Shit, that felt weird. _She didn't want to be the first to give up. She needed answers.

He stood stock still, panting heavily, all the while looking at her. With a frustrated sigh, he shoved his hand through his midnight hair, sending it into disarray. "Stubborn little bitch, aren't you?"

"What? Suddenly, you turn into a gentleman. Too much for you to handle, am I, huh?" This seemed to amuse him. After the ass kicking she just received from him, she still found him so handsome. Every strike he gave her was to teach her, not to punish.

He started to laugh. "Sweetheart, you do realise you just said, that I can't handle you."

She switched back to her native language. "You know what I meant; stop trying to turn my words around on me."

This made him laugh even harder, and then abruptly he stopped, as if the laughter shocked and angered him. He looked at her with his black eyes. "Right, you can ask me one question and one question only."

What? She felt outraged at this. It wasn't enough. One wasn't even enough to scratch the surface of questions she had for him. She felt like screaming bloody murder. She wanted to know about this world, and what those men… animals were and why they seemed to take his orders. She wanted to know what Sam knew about her and what his future plans for her were and why in god's name did he find the need to bond them together. She wanted to know what he was and what power he possessed. Did he even like her, he must of for him to bind them together.

He looked at her with disgust. "You must be quick before I change my mind. Remember, you don't even deserve the one, not one strike did I receive." He carried on waiting on her question, impatiently.

"Umm… H… How do come here, If I so wish it?" Sometimes her mouth acted before her brain. _Oh god. Damn it. Damn it._ Why would she want to come here again, let alone of her free will? What a bloody stupid question to ask, of all the questions she had in her head, her brain must be more shaken up than she originally thought. As far as she knew nobody had divided on a different day to their birthday.

At her question, Sam turned away from her, with shock marring his handsome features. He removed himself from the tent. She was left alone. _Well, what do I do now? Twiddle my fucking thumbs? _Maybe she could follow… _Oh no, here he is_. Her mind uttered as he stomped back into the tent. Straight towards, her. "Why? Why do you want to know how to come back, willingly?"

"I don't have to answer that. You only said I had to ask a question, so I did." Plus she didn't know why she asked it in the first place.

"Fine. If you want to return here, before your birthday, you need to say my name and then speak the vows we said to each other. Then you have to picture me in your mind and automatically, your body will come to me. Here you need to drink this." He said, as he held the glass out towards her.

"Nope. No way, I can't go through that again, I'd rather carry on fighting you than be drugged again." She said while shaking her head vehemently.

"Trust me, it's not drugged. This is to heal you of your ailments."

"No, way? Your booze can do that here? Plus it's definitely not going to send me into another coma, is it?"

"No, it won't do that, this is a different tonic." Did he use this drink for himself if he had an injury? Suddenly the thought of this man being injured by another, started to make her angry. God, she was tapped in the head, to feel that for this man.

She grabbed the glass out his hands and downed it. Unlike last time, this drink didn't make her gag, or leave a funny after taste. When she swallowed it, it felt as though she was being caressed from the inside, by little tiny fingers. "I swear, if you've drugged…" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked to her injuries, to see them all healing, at an alarming rate.

After her body had recovered, she looked to Sam and he seemed to have affection in his eyes. "There she is there's my little kitten."

Why did he look at her with affection? She really was fucked in the head. He had no affection for her, not once while they were sparring, did he try and cop a feel or even try to kiss her. _Bastard. Not that she wanted him to._

"Bella. My sweet. Something you should know for next time. If you don't have the answers I require, I'm going to push you harder than I even did today. I will make you beg for death, this is a mercy I won't give. So, just be careful about dropping in unexpectedly. You might not like the results."

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It's longer as a request from Tayjayfan, hope it still came up to the same standards. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Seven.

SAM POV:

After Bella had disappeared, Sam had remained in his tent. The longest a divider had ever remained in the dark world was twelve hours, before they had been beckoned back to their own world that was unless they had been bonded to someone here and returned on their own. Every bonded divider could choose how long they decide to stay. Would Bella even dare to do this?

The scent of Bella still lingered in the air. This beautiful female made him feel unexpectedly foolish, and she had no idea of the danger she was in.

That first night that she arrived here, she should have died a spy's death, because that was what everyone of his pack assumed she was. A spy who'd come from one of the neighbouring villages past the treaty boundaries. The pack was protective of their alpha, and so they usually took it upon themselves to make spies they caught suffer. Since Sam had been in camp that night they had given the honour of killing her to him. As soon as he'd laid his eyes on her he knew. She was not a spy. She was a divider.

The pack did not know the truth, if they had realized what she was; a spy's death would have been made to feel like foreplay to her. Sam, unlike his pack, had spent most of his life hunting these dividers. Finding them and slaughtering them. Dividers were mostly male, so that was what his people expected, but sometimes on a rare occasion came a female. Bella had been far too shy to be a spy, and almost instantly as soon as he'd seen her, he recognized that frightened look in her eyes. Many dividers wore that expression as they'd died by his hand.

Stupid, foolish man. He should have killed Bella while he had the chance. Anyone else would have.

All dividers were born to her world, and as he'd told her, once a year those dividers would become bonded to this world. He had no explanation as to why this happened. One thing he did know, dividers were the only beings capable of dividing between this dark world and their light world.

Years and years ago, his people had welcomed the dividers. Protected them, fed them and sheltered them. They had even been taken to his chief and questioned, as the chief had hoped that they too could find the way to divide between the two worlds. Many of the dividers that had come through and bonded and mated to some of his people and so had stayed, but yet they still lived in fear of the monsters, as they so kindly put it, and had them destroyed.

This began the process of the dividers finding one another, and once they came into contact they began to build their armies and plot the perfect way to take down his tribe. His family. When Sam was younger he had to watch as his father, mother, sisters and one of his brothers fell to the dividers weapons of guns and grenades. He and Embry, his youngest brother, had barely escaped with their lives.

The dividers would have gotten away with their crimes, but like every divider they all had to return every year. Though Sam had been made chief of his tribe, he spent most of his time hunting these dividers rather than leading his people.

Once he'd punished the ones who had taken his family, he would be free. But still others came. Others who he'd hunted. They always ran and hid, and they'd learnt to hide well, but he always found them in the end. Or so he'd thought.

Bella might not have been the one to hurt his family, but yet she was still one of them and to his belief she had also found others like her. Dividers he had not found himself. What if they banded together like before? Would they work on finishing to destroy him and his family?

He'd known he should have killed her. But after meeting her the first time, he'd thought he could use her to learn about the others that he couldn't find. He could learn how many there were? Where they travelled to? When they travelled? Their strengths and their weaknesses. When they had met the second time, she'd given him nothing and still he hadn't hurt her.

He looked forward to their third meeting, more than he'd wanted to, but not to learn from her. So he could see her.

"I'm more than a damn fool, where that woman is concerned." He muttered.

He'd had his pack prepare the tent in the woods that surrounded the tribal lands. On his way here, he had been attacked. A fight had broken out and he almost hadn't reached the tent in time. Bella would've appeared where ever he was, out in the open and in front of his pack. If they saw her, there would be no denying her origins. Damn those Vamps from the McCullen land.

She would've been instantly put to death, actions first questions later. He wouldn't have had his questions answered. Questions he had no right to ask. Like, how would she react to him? What would she say to him? Would she appear with fire blazing in her eyes as her temper became enflamed?

Time had definitely changed her; she had more curves in all the right places. She'd lashed out at him, dared him, defied him, and boy did those eyes blaze brightly.

His ignored body had reacted to her fire. He'd needed to touch and to taste. Over and over again he had to repeat to himself that she was just too young. It still hadn't stopped his mind from screaming at him. **MINE.** A typical hazard to the bond he'd performed between the two of them. It made her seem more appealing and dear god, was she appealing. The softness he'd felt under his hands, the hard lines of his body fit with her height perfectly.

Would she have welcomed his kiss?

Thankfully he hadn't found out. Because sex with a divider, he'd be the laughing stock of his family and especially his pack.

**Should have just killed the damn woman**, his thoughts turned again. But instead of killing her he'd tested her strengths and endurance, even her combat skills. He'd even instructed her on how she could be better, wondering how her people would react to her origins if they ever found out. Thinking he wouldn't be there to protect her. If she ever did decide to live here, she would have to be prepared for his people.

God. Was he absolutely mad? Live here? She could never live here. His people hated her kind. If Embry ever found out… Sam sighed. There would be no living anything down. His brother's disappointment would be worse and the hurt would just slay him down.

It was his thoughts had summoned him into flesh, the flap of his tent flicked open, and Embry just strode inside. With him was his right-hand man, Vane, trailed behind him. Both were dressed in the clothes of the warrior. Leather bound chest-plates and pants. Boots with daggers implanted within them. Both men appeared to be sodden.

Embry looked like the less hardened version of himself. Black hair, black eyes, tall and muscled. Even though his instincts were more honed than Embry's, he was still no less skilled in combat. And plenty savage when riled passed a point. That had been one of things that he'd drilled into his brother more than anyone or anything, he had wanted Embry to be able to care for himself. The training Embry had received had been the same training he'd taught Bella. No mercy.

"There you are." Embry said with a grin. He spoke in their native tongue, and before he'd opened his mouth he made a mental note to do the same. No more of Bella's English for him. Talk about giving him away. "Are we interrupting anything?"

Obviously that had been the aim. "Not at all. Brother." Sam replied flippantly.

Embry's expression fell. "We heard a female grunting and groaning. Which means that after a yearlong chastity, our chief has finally shown an interest in a woman? Who is she, huh? And more importantly where is she?"

"She is long gone." He could hear the truth in his answer, but it contained an undertone of displeasure. Was it because she hadn't stayed?

Damn it, he had wanted her to stay. And now he'd stupidly told her how to return to him at her will, even after going to such lengths to keep her hidden and out of sight of his village and his people. All he'd wanted was her absence. No question.

He fisted his hands in frustration. Wonder what in the world he would do if she appeared in front of his brother? What would he do if she appeared during another of his battles? **Stupid, stupid, stupid,** these thoughts occurred over and over again. He'd known it before he'd told and yet he still opened his mouth and told her.

And now all he could think about was if she would appear before her next birthday. If they'd spar, tease and touch…

Blood… Heating…

"Sam you should be embarrassed to have finished so quickly." Vane crossed his arms and there stood the picture of a confident male. "Had it have been me, she would still be shouting out my name."

Twelve hours was finishing quickly? What in the world did Vane do with his women? Like most of the beings in the dark world, Vane was a Were. His Were animal was the wolf and he shifted when the moon was at its highest point, but when he was in normal form he possessed the same strength that Sam and his pack did.

The surrounding villages considered the Were's to be nothing more than expendable warriors. The unworthy, slaves. Sam didn't do this to them. He respected their strength and their loyalty.

"You wear them out, so they don't come back for more." Sam informed his favourite warrior. "Mine always come back begging for more." Not that he welcomed them, once he was done, he was done.

He should of just taken Bella and be done with her.

"I just wish I could make just one come." Embry muttered. When he realised what he'd said his cheeks reddened, under his admission.

Sam slapped his brother on his shoulder. Embry's easy manner should've brought him favours with the ladies of their village. But unfortunately it was not to be. Embry was shy and bumbling around anyone of the fairer sex and always had been.

When he'd first reached his maturity, the females had wanted him feverishly and had quite literally thrown themselves at him. He'd found it difficult to speak to them and had sweated uncontrollably and could never seem to look anywhere else apart from his feet. They'd begun to tease him and this had only made his shyness more apparent. Now Embry just tended to avoid all females.

"You can have any woman you wish for. You just have to stop running in the other direction. They only bite if you ask them nicely."

Vane laughed.

"What's her name?" Embry asked quickly, so diverting the banter away from him. "The one you were with today?"

What could be the harm in speaking the truth? "Bella."

"Bella?" His brother choked on his laughter. "Bella?"

"It's a fine name. What's wrong with it?" He growled out. Feeling unsure as to why he was suddenly feeling anger burn through him. Bella was his enemy. Anyone was welcome to make fun of her. Especially his brother.

"Yes but Bella, like a Bell? Like the tattoo you had inked on your arm last year?"

He clenched his jaw so tightly he could hear his teeth start to crack. "No. Not like that all." He managed to push the words out through his tense jaw.

He'd never known why he'd gotten that tattoo. He hadn't wanted to analyse it back then and he certainly didn't want to analyse it now. All he knew was when he looked at his tolling bell, he smiled.

"You've known her all this time?" Vane shook his head, just in the same way that Sam did with Bella. "And yet you've kept quiet all this time."

"He must have feared one of us would steal her away." Embry said nodding as though he'd solved some tightly kept mystery.

Before Sam could reply to either of them, not that he had anything to say in response, they turned to one another, cutting him out of the conversation.

"No wonder he raced from the warm dry village to get here. He missed his woman." Vane said, and then cooed mockingly. "Ah. Poor baby."

Embry stroked his chin thoughtfully. "She must be hideous if he feels that he must hide her away like that. Or perhaps she's too precious for the poor baby to share."

Sam felt privileged. No one ever saw them like this, relaxed and teasing. To the rest of this world Vane was a snarling beast of a man, a savage and Embry was quiet and withdrawn. Both of them saved their charm for him, as if he was special and he was glad of this. Both of them were an important part of his life. So he never did mind their teasing. Much.

Trying to bring himself back into the conversation. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

They both chuckled, at him.

"We must find another woman for him." Vane continued his chatter to Embry. "This Bell obviously hasn't worked him out of his yearlong temper."

Embry carried on chin stroking. "We've placed female after female in front of him and each one he has refused. And sent them away in tears every time."

He sighed. "I asked you a question."

And yet still they ignored him and continued on.

"Perhaps we could ask around." Embry said. "Find out what the others know about the Bella. Where she lives and why she leaves her man in such a bad mood."

Vane massaged his neck. "When we find her we should instruct her on the proper ways to treat the chief. I do my best instructing naked."

Oh shit. There was no way he could let them go around asking questions about her. And there was definitely no way he could contemplate Vane and Bella in bed. Not without turning feral. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

At last, they'd finally turned their attention to him. Both flashing him, unrepentant grins.

"We both heard of the attack." His brother said to him, with a slap on the back. "We came to offer our aid."

"As if I can't handle a few enemy warriors, on my own." Damn McCullen, the lord of the neighbouring village past their treaty line, he wanted Sam's land, and constantly struck at random times. "I sent the men back to their lord. Minus their heads."

"Perhaps that's why he failed to satisfy his Bella." Vane continued on to Embry. "She's too frightened of him to enjoy him."

"Surely not. That would mean she rejected him, and my brother will be the first to tell you how irrestable he is."

**Enough now**. "Let's return to the village. I'm in need of dinner and a bath." And a woman, damn his always aching body, but he couldn't have one of those. Unless Bella chose to return.

**Too young, damn it.** She'd lived for nineteen years now and he'd lived thirty-three. Up until a year ago, she'd been his fearful little mouse and he'd been a lion his entire life.

A part of him wished he could have followed her to her light world, where he could have had her without any worry. No one to disturb them, no one to threaten her and no painful past to remember. He hated that part of himself. But this was his home and he wouldn't leave for any reason.

"Look at you, all serious all of a sudden." Embry said. "You're right Sam. It's time to return home and get you fed. I want my pain in the ass brother back."

He snorted, but allowed both men to lead him out of the tent, where his feet splashed in puddles. The rain continued to pour from the dark sky, he mounted a horse. Many different Were's were nearby and his pack guards waited as his protection as he'd ordered, ensuring that no one entered or left the tent, without his permission. Except for Vane and Embry, they always did as they pleased.

"Leave the tent." He told them. "And go home." No reason to have them out the rain any longer. Not that the rain ever stopped this time of year. And his command had nothing to do with maintaining a hideaway for Bella in case she chose to visit without any warning. Of course.

Everything taken care of, he spurred his animal to home. He almost hoped someone else attacked him tonight. He itched for another fight. Something, anything to release some of this pent up tension.

Yet, deep down he suspected only one thing would release that tension and he might not see her for another year.

**Finally completed it. Had my other stories cropping up, but thank god it's done!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Eight.

SAM POV:

Damn woman didn't visit.

For the past months, Sam looked for her in every lurking shadow. Hoping, always hoping just to catch a glimpse of her. He'd spent most of his time in their tent than he did in his own village. Or training. Or hunting.

He was constantly on edge, easily distracted and so fucking needy, all because of Bella. His own people were now weary of him and his moods, wondering if he'd snap their heads off. More often than not, he felt like it. Damn her!

He liked women, and he liked sex, but he two had a place in his life- and that was right after everything important. Doing without shouldn't have bothered him. But he kept thinking about Bella, and his body reacted. He wanted her. Badly.

In one more week she would have her twentieth birthday. Now she would no longer be too young for him, and despite her origins, he could finally have her. Only after, he'd punished her for reducing him to this quivering mess. A grumpy alpha, a disgruntled suitor, and a terrible brother.

She owed him big time and boy, would he be collecting. You didn't ask someone how to reach them and then never try to reach out to them. That was just plain rude. Sam had always believed in being civil. Fine. He was recently converted. But because she'd made him wait… and wait… and wait… he was having one of his bell tattoos removed.

Yeah. He'd gotten another one. Stupid alcohol. He hadn't meant to drink so much last week, but his mind had wandered… to Bella, of course… and he'd thought another tattoo would look amazing on his other arm, just underneath his tribal one.

Embry hadn't stopped teasing him since. He would punish Bella for that too.

After, he'd tasted her. By now he'd realized that she was too lovely to resist. To stubborn for her own good. This despite everything made him proud of her. Damn it to hell, these days he always seemed to be proud of her.

She was resisting him with a strength he himself did not possess, and he was damn proud.

Last time, she'd armed herself, and every time he remembered it, he was proud. She'd fought him with more skill than he would have guessed, and he was proud. She'd asked him how she could return, and he was fucking proud. It was disgusting. Next he'd be claiming his husbandly rights. Not just sex, because that was on the menu no matter what, but everything. Her presence, her constant attendance, to his needs. Her heart

Rights. That belonged to him. No one else. Any man who touched her would… Nothing. His shoulders slumped against his chair. He couldn't reach them. This was frustrating and damned irritating. He was an alpha. He could control people with his mind. Their actions, their words… even rip their skin open with only a thought. Yet he couldn't cross a stupid threshold of shimmering air and check on his property.

Yes. Property. That was what she was, he decided with a smile, already imagining how she would react when he informed her of her new status. Most likely, she'd finish the introduction of her knee to his balls.

"You're scaring your guests, Sam" Embry's deep voice drew him out from his dark musings. "Honestly, the smile that graced your face then was evil. You look ready to torture someone."

They were seated side by side on their tribal platform, and a party in full swing around them. Tribal music flared throughout the village. Every instrument played to perfection, he would expect no less. He only picked the best of the best.

"If they don't like the look of me, then they can all return to their homes." Even as he spoke the harsh words, he softened his expression. He needed a distraction, damn it. Otherwise, he'd never survive the next week until Bella's birthday.

**Distraction.** What to do, what to do? He continued to his study of the party until his gaze fell upon Vane's. The Were's stood around the outskirt of the party, all armed ready for war.

His friend nodded to him, silently informing him all was well. A surprise. As half of the attendees were from neighbouring villages- and his enemies- so he'd expected a fight to break out. But they were here to make nice, to offer him a peace settlement, as well as one of their eligible maidens, so they were on their best behaviour.

**Relax. **He returned the nod.

Vane's dark eyes shifted back to continuing party, to the dance on the floor, and for a second, only a second, Sam would have sworn utter longing claimed the man's expression. Interesting. Now, there was another surprise. Sam followed the line of his friend's gaze, but couldn't pinpoint a specific female. Just a group. What he did notice, however, was that everyone in that group was human- and four of the eligible maidens were among them. Twice as interesting. One, Were's usually mated only with other Were's, and two, Lord McCullen was especially prejudiced against the warriors.

In fact, the Lord had threatened to leave if Sam didn't send them away. After Sam showed the Lord to the door, the man had grudgingly, withdrawn the ultimatum.

"Is Vane seeing anyone?" He asked his brother.

Embry's head tilted to the side as he considered. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Just curious." If the warrior hadn't talked about his love life with Embry, Sam wouldn't do it for him. "How about you? Anyone special?"

"No." Hard tone, no room for discussion.

Hint taken. And discarded. "I've been wondering something. Are you a virgin?"

His brother sputtered cheeks red. "I'm not answering that."

So yes, yes, he was. Unbelievable! "Let me pay for…"

"But you…" His brother interjected loudly, as if Sam hadn't spoken; then he lowered his voice. "You're still seeing Bella." Wouldn't do if one of the maidens overheard. They were currently walking to the dance floor, all four of them, though each continually cast hopeful glances his way.

Peace he would give. Marriage, no.

"Yes. I'm still seeing my Bella." No reason to deny it. Not when she would be here in one week.

"Two years and there's been no one else for you."

He wanted to say, **that you've seen**, but the words refused to form. They would disrespect Bella. **Stupid! ** When she arrived, he planned to disrespect her plenty. In a bed. In a tub. On the floor, as he'd already imagined.

"I want to meet her."

"No." He rushed out. Embry wouldn't recognize what she was. Not on sight. But if Bella were to accidentally reveal the secret of her origins… Not just no, but hell no. **Change the subject.** "Think McCullen truly wishes peace with us?" Excellent. Bloodshed and mayhem. A much safer topic.

"Hardly. He's wily, always planning, and, as you know, his offer of alliance makes me uneasy."

Sam sought the man in question. He stood at the back of the party, three lovely ladies surrounding. They fed him tiny pieces of fruit, caressed him, and doted on him laughed at his coarse teasing. He was older than Sam by at least twenty years, yet no less muscled and honed.

"But I hate the danger you are continually in." Embry went on. The he sighed. "Perhaps you should take him up on his offer and wed one of his daughters. Perhaps that will finally mellow him."

"And be stabbed while sleeping for my efforts? Please." But to be honest, Sam might have risked such a union had he not already bound himself to Bella. Like McCullen, he now wanted peace. His people deserved it, he would be able to hunt other dividers on a permanent basis, and, well, he didn't want Bella in danger when she visited- and eventually moved here.

Which he wanted her to do. Desperately. But only because he could not bed another female. Not because he couldn't get her out of his mind. Not because she intrigued him and made him laugh. Not because the sound of a tolling bell now caused his cock to stand to attention. **Ridiculous.**

He shouldn't have married her, he thought darkly. Look what she'd reduced him to. An obsessive, frustrated, pathetic bag of hormones. After he tasted her, he should kill her rather than convince her to move here with him. Finally give her what she deserved. That way he would stop craving, stop waiting. He was so sick of waiting. He was…

Seeing things. Bella had just appeared in front of him. Not on the platform, but just below, dancers twirling behind her. She shook her head, dark hair, waving around her shoulders, and blinked, gaze roving, searching…

Sam leapt to his feet, blood heating in his veins. He should be worrying that someone had seen her simply appear out of nowhere. But all he could think was, **she's here. **At least she wore clothes similar to what his people usually wore. Black shirt, black pants. Though right now his tribe were dressed in their traditional tribal garments.

Still. His woman was lovely. The loveliest in the room. **And she was here.**

"Brother?" Embry said. "Everything all right?"

"Better than all right." **Touch… **He had to touch her.

He pounded down the steps, hands clenching and unclenching.

Bella spotted him, raked that chocolate gaze over him, and her jaw dropped. She'd never seen him in his tribal outfit before.

Did she like?

When he reached her, he grabbed her by the forearm and ushered her into the nearest home, away from the crowd. Such small bones, easily breakable. He gentled his hold. He was thankful she didn't struggle.

That lack of struggle could mean only one thing: she liked.

"I warned you of the dangers of coming unannounced, Bella." **But thank you for ignoring me.**

"I can't believe it worked." She spoke in Quileute, his language, halting and stilted, but understandable. "I can't believe I'm here."

Her voice… richer than before. Huskier. His shaft twitched, thickening, hardening. And he'd thought his body desperate before. Now that she was here… "So you thought to test my claim?"

"No. I had a question for you. But before you interrupt me no one has contacted me, and no one has asked me to hurt you. I know you always want that information first."

He believed her because he wanted to, he was stupid, and his cock was thinking for him, but he didn't care. "What's your question?" Any chance it would be, **Will you strip me?**

Silence.

**Guess not. **He glanced at her, just a quick look. One he hoped would not affect him. **Fail. **His blood heated another degree, and his cock filled the rest of the way. Soft lamplight caressed her, highlighting the delicacy of her skin, the frosted pink of her cheeks.

She was studying the murals on the walls with wide eyes and awe, her lush lips parted, just begging for a kiss.

He hardly noticed those murals anymore, but just then he studied then through new eyes. Armies marched, human and were, attacking a neighbouring village. Blood spilled, and victory awaited.

She should have been disgusted, not awed. That she wasn't… **Damn it.** He was proud of her. Again. She must appreciate strength as much as he did. He guessed he'd have to take her against the wall, as well. For her. Since she liked them. Would be a favour to her. Of course.

"Beautiful." She said on a wispy catch of breath.

"Yes." He said, his voice breaking.

Her gaze flitted to him. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my home. The walls are just so lovely there."

"Why does that matter? No, wait. Stop." Finally she tugged from his clasp, forcing him to come to a halt. There were guards posted at every door in the village-all Were's-but she paid them no head. Or perhaps she hadn't noticed them, too focused on the scenery and then Sam. "My question."

His jaw tightened as he turned to her completely, allowing only a whisper of air between them. He motioned to the closest guard with a tilt of his head. Her gaze followed, and she gasped. She even scrambled backward several steps before realizing what she'd done; she rooted her feet in place and withdrew a semiautomatic.

The guards reacted instantly, jolting into motion, meaning to take down the threat to their chief. Sam froze them in place with only a thought, swiped the gun from Bella, and sheathed it at the back of his waist.

"She means no harm." He told the men. Then he released them from his mental hold and they stumbled over themselves in their effort to slow their sudden, renewed momentum.

Every member of the alpha family possessed an ability like his, though everyone's was different. His father had smoothed the hardest of emotions with a blink of his eyes. His mother had pushed images into other people's minds. Embry could listen to a conversation from hundreds of miles away-if he so wished. But his brother never intruded upon Sam's privacy and Sam never held his brother immobile. A courtesy to each other.

He wondered, now that Bella was wed to him, if **she** possessed a new ability. Or perhaps her ability to walk from one world to the other qualified.

"Leave us." He added.

With only the slightest show of hesitation, they marched away. And now, Sam was alone with his Bell. As he'd dreamed for nearly a year. Unable to help himself, he crowded her, getting in her face and backing her into the wall. Why wait until they reached his home?

When she could go no further, she flattened her hands on his chest. Warm, soft. But she didn't push. His heart thundered to meet her touch as he breathed her in, all the sweetness of her. Too long. He'd been without her for too long.

She gazed up at him, lashed long and black and gorgeous, and gulped. "Why do they defer to you?"

"Is that your question?" He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, not quite touching but close enough to tease. "A question you risked your life to ask?"

"No."

He answered anyway. "I'm their chief."

A gasp. "I think the meaning of what you just said was lost in translation. You're a chief?"

What was hard to believe about that? He exuded power, just as a chief should.

"Never mind." She said as if she didn't care. "Can I bring someone here?"

Every muscle in his body locked down on bones. He cupped her chin, lifting her head so that he could glare into her eyes. "Who do you want to bring?" If she named a man, he would find a way to reach the bastard. Tear him from limb to limb.

"My parents."

Sam relaxed. "No. You can't. They'll die. Only dividers can cross. Why do you want to bring them, anyway?" And why did he suddenly want to meet them? To see the man and woman who had created her?

She traced the outline of his chest plate. "I no longer have any kind of relationship with them, and I miss them. I just thought that if I proved myself to them, they would know I'm not crazy or on drugs and… I don't know… like me again."

His skin tingled where she stroked. "You can't tell anyone what you can do, Bella. It's dangerous for you. For them."

"But I'm… lonely."

He didn't like the thought of her alone and sad, and now wanted to meet her parents for an entirely reason. To destroy them for causing her pain. "Is that how dividers are treated in your world? With disbelief?"

"Yes. We're considered crazy. Locked away."

"You were locked away?" The words lashed him.

"Only for a little while."

Rage hammered through him. "If that ever happens again, come to me. Immediately." **Calm. She's here; she's fine. **Desire returned, blending with the declining rage. "Now, is this the only reason you came to see me early?" He asked silkily.

"No." Defiance suddenly flashed up at him. "I wanted to tell you how much I hate you."

"You hate me?" Anymore, females ran from him. With good reason. He had a fierce, frightening temper and held life and death in his hands. Still Bella clashed with him, unconcerned. Oh, yes, he felt pride. "Prove it." He said in that same silky tone.

She shivered. "You've threatened me, fought me-I'm better now, by the way, and will kick your ass if we spar-and cursed me. I should hate you."

He settled his big hands on her hips, allowing the tips of his fingers to slide under her shirt. More skin, more warmth and softness. "I taught you to fight, to speak properly. And you've been practising, haven't you, Bella?"

A grumble.

Because deep down she knew she belonged here. "I know you have."

"Did you hear nothing else I said?" She demanded.

He sighed. "Cursed you how?"

"To suffer." Accusing.

To ache she meant. "But I can ease your… pain." Oh, the ideas pouring through his head… the many ways to sate her. He'd start with her breasts, tonguing her nipples, and work his way down. But not yet. First, he'd gentle her. He wanted no resistance when the passion claimed them. "Did anyone hurt you during your training?"

A tremor, a slight arch of those hips, closing the distance. "Of course." Breathless.

Another inch and her core would brush his throbbing cock. Was she as eager as he? "Bring them here."

"But that will kill…" Slowly she grinned. "Why Sam. I think you're a romantic at heart, wanting to slay my dragons."

"Romantic, no. Desperate for you, yes."

She licked her lips. "I thought I was too young for you."

"That was when you were a mere nineteen."

"My birthday isn't for another week. I'm not officially twenty."

"Did I fail to mention we celebrate early here? Also, I have a present for you."

"If you say it's this"-she trailed her hand down his stomach and cupped him-"I'll accept."

**Yes. **She was eager, and there would be no resistance from her.

His restraint broke. "Then let's get you ready to accept." With a groan, he fisted her hair and smashed her lips into his.

**Phew! At last! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Nine.

BELLA POV:

_Finally!_

A man's tongue in her mouth, thrusting, tasting, taking and giving! Bella's stomach clenched, in pleasure rather than pain. A man's hands on her body, squeezing, kneading, rough and calloused! Her blood heated rather than chilled and that man was Sam… Heaven and hell! Salvation and ruin!

His face could reduce a woman to a slave. His scent could reduce a woman to a slave. _She_ was a slave. One sweep of those dark lashes, one curve of those soft lips and one thought would prevail above all others. _Yours!_ This was what she'd come to realise in this last year. He'd enslaved her, changed her entire focus to being with him. Like this!

_Shouldn't have allowed the kiss!_

But she had to know his taste-a dark, spicy drug! Had to know his touch-an electric current! Had to immerse herself in his wild forest and earth! All dangerous! Had to have more! Had to let him please her! Had to _force_ him, if necessary! Just once! Then she would know and then she would stop from wondering, stop remembering the way he'd taught her to fight. With his hands all over her, but not where she needed them most. _Then _she could finally be able to think straight, remember just how mad she could be with him for bonding them together, making her feel this way and finally demand the answers he'd never given her.

Nothing else had helped. In the last year, she'd gotten her own place, started teaching others self-defence and trained with a vengeance herself. But always, she thought of this man. Wondered what he was doing and whom he was doing it with.

If he'd turned those onyx eyes on another woman, Bella would kill her!

A thought she'd had before and the one that had scared he. Because she meant it!

She was obsessed with everything he was. She knew it and she hated it, she had tried to prove to herself that she could live without him. That this man who liked to threaten her, but only ever protected her, wasn't the only reason she lived.

Only one more week; that was all she'd had left to wait. But then she thought of him! _How wonderful it would be to catch him unaware._ To see him outside the tent, if that was at all possible. To see him interact with other people-and warn away any women who thought to win him. _Mistake!_ He'd been striding from the platform, black hair in disarray, eyes smouldering with a welcome and longing, biceps adorned by tribal cuffs and cock practically on display in his skins.

To hell with _yours! _She'd thought. _Mine!_

"Someone could see." He said roughly. His lips moved to the base of her neck, and he licked and sucked at her pulse. "You've been warned. Now you'll be allowed no quarter."

"You're a chief." What exactly, did that mean here? The same as her world! Not that she would ever obey him. "Make them go away!"

He uttered a rasping chuckle. "What my chief wife wants…"

They'd switched to English, she realized, as he kicked her legs apart. Unprepared for this action she could only fall. Until he inserted his hips between her thighs, and her core rubbed against his erection! A needy gasp escaped her; she closed her eyes and clutched at his shoulders with her nails sinking in deep.

"Again!" She demanded.

He pushed against her. Another gasp! Hers, his, she didn't know anymore!

He plumped her breasts. "I want to see them, show them to me!"

Maybe she would obey him just this once. Too hungry, too achy to be shy or modest, she ripped her shirt over her head and dropped the fabric to the floor. The black lace bra latched at the front, so she snagged her finger in the centre and tugged.

A low, base curse filled the heated air between them. He stared while she panted and trembled.

"Mine!" His pupils expanded blending with the onyx. He bared his teeth, feral just then. Losing control! "These are mine!" He squeezed hard. "Mine!"

_Thank god! _She remembered how much she'd liked Mike's gentle caresses. _Silly girl! _So far, Sam had been anything but gentle and she'd never been gladder. "You like to prove things. Prove it!"

As he squeezed, she rolled her hips forward, once again sliding against his thigh. _Yes! _The pressure that had been building since their first meeting expanded, drawing her taut, like a rubber band ready to break.

"Taste!" His head swooped down, his tongue flicking out, back and forth, before his teeth nibbled. There was a sharp sting. She moaned. _More!_

_Had to have more! _Two years, damn him! Two years she'd lived without this, hungry, sensitive, dreaming of him at night, fantasizing about him during the day. So many times she'd almost come to him. Once, while pleasuring herself in bed, not that her own hand ever brought her relief, she thought she had. She'd cried his name, his image in her mind and in the next instant, she'd thought she spied him sleeping next to her, but she'd panicked and rolled away, only to fall on the floor.

Now she was here. She was with him and he was still cupping her breasts, his fingers toying with her nipples in between bites. _More!_

"Had I known these awaited me, I never would have resisted you this long!"

"Sweet words later!" She jerked him forward, meshing their mouths, feeding him a kiss, her soul-whatever he wanted he could have.

Their tongues thrust together in a fight for dominance. Their teeth scrapped. She swallowed his breath, desperate to have any part of him inside her. All the while she writhed against him, trying to pump herself to orgasm, so when he moved back, preventing her from touching him that way, she bit his bottom lip in a fury.

"More!"

"Yes!" His fingers ripped at her darkened jeans, popping the buttons, almost breaking the zipper, revealing black lace panties. He didn't pause to look. Just sank his hand inside. Warm skin on wet flesh, past her small thatch of curls and-

"Yes!" There.

One finger pushed deep while the heel of hand pressed against her clitoris. She should do something for him, touch him like he was touching her, reach into his skins and fist his cock, but as he inserted a second finger, her thoughts fragmented. _More!_ A third finger! _More!_

Stretching, burning. So long, too long! He drove those fingers in and out of her, and she was so wet they glided smoothly. Pressure, still building! Blood, like fire in her veins! She wanted to come, was desperate to come, but just as she neared satisfaction, he stopped.

"Bastard!" She slapped his shoulders.

"This bastard wants you to come in his mouth." He dropped to his knees.

_Oh!_ "Good… boy…" Bella lost her anchor and fell back against the wall, giving it all of her weight. Sam didn't bother trying to remove the panties; he just shoved them aside, and his gaze again locked with hers.

Mike had never tasted her. She wasn't sure she would have let him had he tried. Those days, she'd been self-conscious. Had preferred to be with her man in the dark! Had been too unsure of herself to say what she needed. Now she had no more experience than she'd had then, but she was a different person. Stronger, more confident! Haunted by desire! She doubted Sam would have let her hide in the dark, anyway.

He was too sensual a man! More driven than she was. "Do it. Please!"

"Pink! Wet!" His words were slurred. "Mine!" And then he was there, tonguing her clitoris, and she was moaning, finger tangled in his hair, arching into every stroke, gasping his name, shouting his name!

He sucked and he _devoured_! Anyone could have walked into where they were, just as he had told her, but she didn't care. She was lost! Was climbing higher and higher, the pressure finally uncoiling, and promising satisfaction! Almost…!

"Harder! More! Don't stop! More! Stop and _die_!" The commands left her in a rush.

His fingers joined the play, three thrusting up inside her without any more preparation or warning, and she shot off like a rocket, screaming, pressure finally breaking completely, stars exploding behind her eyes, inner walls clenching around him, holding him captive.

"Fuck!" He growled, and she wasn't sure if the word was a command or a curse. He jolted to his feet, those fingers sliding out of her, and she moaned. She might have come, but she wasn't done with him. Needed more, still had to have more.

His lips smashed against hers, and she tasted herself. She ripped at his skins, finally freeing his cock. Her fingers curled around it-but only briefly before he batted her away, positioning himself for penetration. In those brief seconds, she thrilled at how big he was, how hot and hard and ready.

"Do it!" She commanded. _Please!_

"Sam?"

He turned his face away from her with a snarl. "Leave!"

It took Bella a moment, but she snapped out of her sensual haze and followed Sam's example, turning and looking. Several men stood at the door, peering over at them. Two were grinning-one of them was lethal and one of them a younger version of Sam-and the rest quickly spun, offering their backs.

The lethal one caught her eye and his smile fell away. Shock registered on his features, then fury and then hate.

She shuddered and switched her attention to the Sam clone. He continued to radiate absolute amusement in a way that Sam never had. Was that what Sam would look like if he ever lost his dark edge?

She adored his darkness, but also realized she wanted to make him smile like that.

"Go!" Sam snapped, even Bella disengaged from him and, like the guards, gave the newcomers her back.

She bent down, blindly reaching for her shirt and bra, and tugged them on as she straightened. _Dear god! Now _she cared about an audience. She would have run, but Sam clasped her arm, holding her immobile.

"Now!" He shouted.

"You can't… do that here!" The younger version of him said. "There are guests, and they can hear you. _McCullen_ can hear you, and he isn't happy."

Bella's cheeks flamed. She was as embarrassed as she was suddenly curious. Who was McCullen? Why did his happiness matter? "I should go." She whispered, careful to use his language. She'd practiced at home, alone, and quite often, but even though the language seemed to be embedded inside her brain, she had yet to master it, because no one could tell her what she said correctly and what she didn't.

"No!" Sam snapped. Then more gently! "No. Not yet. Please!" Finally he released her and fixed his clothing. "I'll be right back." He threw over his shoulder, ushering her father into the room away from the men.

She didn't protest. Not until they'd snaked around a corner and were alone once again. "I should go!" She repeated.

He scrubbed a hand down his face. "No! We're not done! Wait in my room, and I'll return as soon as I can."

Wait for him to fuck her? Hardly! No matter how much she wanted it. "Is that an order? Chief!" She asked dryly.

"Yes!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not your…" Shit_! _What was the word? She didn't know, so she ended with. "I'm not yours!"

He got in her face, madder than she'd ever seen him. "You are! You're my wife!"

Oh, how her body like hearing that. Every cell she possessed purred. "By force, so it doesn't count." She said, lifting her chin.

"Many women would kill to be in your position, Bella!"

"Yeah, well, many men would kill to be in yours!"

His nostrils flared. "They try, and they'll die!"

There was a commotion by the door, voices-male and female-then stomping feet. Then the clone, the lethal one, four females and another, older male were bearing down on them.

Sam stiffened as he turned. He stepped to the side, in front of her, shielding her.

"Who," the older man snapped while trying to glare at Bella, "is that?"

A moment passed in heavy silence. During that moment, Sam's entire countenance changed. From glaring, snarling beast to wicked charmer. "McCullen!" He said. "Maiden's! So lovely to see you!"

Maiden's? Were they his sister's? His daughter's?

Bella studied the females. Three were petite, slender. One slightly taller, but plump. Two had silky brown hair, one black, and one honey blonde. The brunettes were pretty, the black haired plain, and the honey blonde stunning. Each wore traditional garments. They all radiated confidence and wealth, even the plain one.

"The girl!" McCullen insisted. He had thick silver hair, scar lining his face, and the body of a warrior.

"My apologies if I gave you the impression you had the right to question me about my people." Sam replied in that smooth, humming tone and the other man narrowed his eyes. "Now let's all return to the party, shall we?"

"Father." The black haired said in a gentle voice-to the old man. Not Sam's sisters or daughters, then. Potential girlfriends? Bella wanted to hate them, but their eyes were kind. "Perhaps the girl would like to change in other clothing first."

"What a kind little thing you are, darling." Sam patted the top of her head. "But she won't be joining us."

Darling! He'd called the Black haired _darling. _A moment ago, he'd called Bella by her name. And with that thought, she realized that he hadn't called her _darling_. Not once during this visit. Not while he'd had his fingers inside her, not while he'd tongued her to orgasm.

Disappointment rocked her. No endearments. Did that mean his affection for her had waned?

Oh, he wanted her; she knew that much. He was still hard, after all. But you could screw a woman, even a wife, and not truly like her. And he'd bonded them, so he couldn't sleep with anyone else. She was the only outlet he had.

"May I escort you back to the dance, chief?" The black haired asked. Without waiting for a reply, she reached out and took Sam's hand.

_Now _Bella hated the girls. _Mine, _she wanted to scream. _He's mine. _No one else was to touch him. Ever! Even so innocent a touch! He'd just had that hand on Bella's body, inside Bella's body, and to casually touch someone else… Her teeth ground together.

"Actually," she said, raising her chin, "I would love to join the party. As is. So… let's do this. _CHIEF!"_

**Here you go, sorry to leave you hanging last chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eternal Moon.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Ten.

SAM POV:

He'd had her, Sam thought, but he hadn't **had** her. And now he had to parade Bella around the dance with his enemies surrounding her-and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop the madness. Worse, he had to do it with the intoxicating taste of her in his mouth, the feel of her burned into his hands. And a hard-on only **she** could relieve.

She remained by his side, at least, as she watched the happenings through wide eyes. Both a blessing and a curse! She was here, but he couldn't claim her. Couldn't stop every single man from staring at her! Men he wanted to kill, his own as well as McCullen's. But he couldn't blame them! She was enchanting! That falls of chocolate and mahogany mixed hair, those cherry red lips swollen from his kisses. Even dressed like a warrior, she was the most beautiful woman in the crowd.

And she was his! He wanted to announce that fact more than he wanted to throw her on his bed and strip her. Well, maybe not quite that much! But damn it! Everyone needed to know whom she belonged to! In time, he promised himself. After he'd assured her safety! Maybe!

He led the group-Bella, McCullen, Embry, Vane and the maidens-to a quiet corner, as far from the masses as possible. There, he positioned Bella against the wall, with half his body shielding her from the others.

Awkward silence seized them. He was glad. He preferred silence to questions. But, of course, a few minutes later McCullen had to ruin everything. As always!

"So tell me, Chief of the north. Which of my daughters do you favour?" McCullen asked him. "Which will you choose to be your bride and end the war between us?"

Bella stiffened. "Bride?"

He reached back, grabbed her wrist, and squeezed, all without looking at her. At the moment of contact, he hissed out a breath. So hot, so soft! So **his! **He wanted more. Wanted her under him, over him, shouting out his name! "Now is not the time for such a discussion."

"When, then?" The lord insisted. "That's the reason I'm here, isn't it?"

Bella dug her nails into Sam's hand, drawing blood.

"You're here for peace talks, nothing more." He said.

A vein nearly burst from the lord's forehead as another bout of silence settled over them. The maidens inched away from their father, as if they feared being struck. They probably did. Sam had heard about the lord's fearsome temper.

"Chieftain Embry," the black haired maiden said with a shy-desperate?-smile. Funny! She knew all of their names, yet Sam couldn't recall hers. "Would you care to dance?"

His brother's dark gaze dropped to his boots. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words emerged. Finally he shut his mouth and gave the black haired maiden his back, glaring out at the circle of women closest to them.

Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment as she lowered her arm.

"Men." Bella grumbled with sympathy, speaking in Sam's language. "Forget him, sweetie. He's obviously an ass."

Sam pressed his lips together to stop his laugh. At least she'd spoken the correct words.

"What's your name, girl?" McCullen snapped at Bella.

"She's mute." Sam said. "And her name is unimportant."

"What's the matter, _darling_?" Oh, the anger in that tone. She would punish him later, though, he wasn't exactly sure of his crime. "Embarrassed of me?"

Embarrassed? When he wanted to beat his chest and warn every other man away? When he would have been happy if she tattooed his name on her chest? A suggestion he would later make. Still. He wasn't sure how she affected him like this when no one else ever had. Surely the bond wasn't fully responsible. He'd reacted to her **before** bonding them, or he wouldn't have fucking bonded them.

"Like I said," he snapped. "**Mute."**

McCullen watched the entire exchange with anger sparking in his eyes. "A slave would never make a good wife, you know."

**She isn't a slave! **"You know this from experience?" He asked smoothly.

Bella's nails were now embedded in his bone. He could feel warm drops of blood sliding down his arm. He reached back with his other hand and applied pressure to the centre of her palm, harder… harder… but she held steady. Damn her, when would she give?

He eased the pressure rather than break her bone. Finally she released him. He wanted to smile. She'd outlasted him, and he was irrationally proud of her. Again!

"Yes!" McCullen said. "I do. Though I have not bonded with any of my women, I keep five of them to attend my needs. One is a slave, and she is by far my biggest mistake. Greedy, grasping, and desperate! So keep your girl, if that's what you wish, but take one of my daughters. I want peace, but I cannot trust you without the marital bond."

Nails raked down his back, hard, and he nearly hissed in pain. And pleasure. He'd endure Bella's torturing over any other woman's caressing. The little wildcat! "When you yourself refuse to wed any of your women? Besides, McCullen, I'm not the one who attacks without provocation."

Those nails began to pet him. Again he wanted to smile.

McCullen ran his tongue over his teeth. "I have other offers, you know. Other lands, eager for an alliance!"

"Yet you come to me first. I'm moved, really, but that doesn't mean I'll give you what you crave."

A growl! "The western and southern lands despise you for your strength, yet they have not risen against you. Yet! But they will. Mark my word, they will. There is already talking."

He reached back a second time-he couldn't **not** touch her-and traced his fingers along the waist of Bella's pants. Felt her belly quiver. Cut off his possessive grunt of approval. "They fear my strength as much as they hate it. They will not attack."

"They will when I agree to help them defeat you. Which, I _will_ do if you refuse this opportunity."

He stiffened. "I don't like threats."

"And I don't like issuing them. But I want his alliance more than anything."

The man's desperation relaxed him. He resumed his exploration of Bella's pants, twisting the button, moving the zipper. His finger glided over her panties, and she gasped. Her nails dug into him once more, but not to hurt. To urge him on! "And what's in this for you, hmm?" Had that breathless tone been his?

McCullen sighed. "I'm old. I'm tired of all the fighting. I want to ensure my land is properly cared for when I'm gone."

Truth or a lie, Sam didn't know. But the sentiment he understood. He wanted his land safe, as well-but he wouldn't be backed into a corner. "I could kill you and place a new lord on your throne. One who will adore me! What think you of _that_ plan?"

"I like it." Bella whispered. She arched against him, a command to attend her. He did. He cupped her between her legs, rubbing. Even with the thin cotton barrier, he could feel her moisture, her need for him, and he reacted. His cock, which had never truly deflated, grew and hardened.

He fought the urge to whip around, press himself against her, drop to his knees, and taste her again, to have her, here, now, in front of everyone, or drag her away without a word to his guests. He needed her, wanted her, had to have her, and the wait was impossible. But he didn't allow himself to do any of that. He would be patient, take care of territory business like a good boy-no matter the cost to his sanity-and **then** himself.

"You need a new plan," McCullen said. "Before I die, I'll either have joined with you or defeated you. That, I swear."

Sam stilled, the vow ringing in his ears. If he failed to wed one of the maidens, McCullen would ensure their minor skirmishes became full-blown battles. That was what he was truly saying. People would die. Lands would be burned. Was one life-Bella's life-worth that? These people trusted him. Needed him! Relied on him!

"I need time," he gritted out.

McCullen nodded, as if that were the answer he'd expected. "Do not take too long. But meanwhile! Girls." He waved them closer. "Tell Chief Uley all about yourselves so that he might know you better."

"Wait, what?" Bella suddenly demanded, pulling from his touch entirely. "Did you just say you needed time? To decide among them?"

He wanted to howl.

"Isn't that just a party in a box?" She gritted out. "I'm outta here."

No! You…"

"I'll do it," Embry said, cutting him off. "I'll wed one of the maidens."

Sam stopped breathing, afraid he'd misheard. "Are you sure?" Whether his brother's claim was a token or not, Sam didn't care! He grasped onto the offer like a lifeline.

His brother nodded. "I'm sure."

To save Sam from losing Bella, or because Embry desired one of the maidens for his own, and was too shy to say so? Again, Sam didn't care. Sweet, sweet lifeline!

"Do you find this acceptable, McCullen?" He demanded.

The old lord thought for a moment, then nodded, "A union with royalty is a union."

"Good. It's agreed. Embry may choose one of your daughters and wed her, and you will leave my people and my lands alone. Forever!"

"Agree. But the wedding must be soon," the old lord insisted. "I was willing to give you, the chief, time. The chieftain will not be afforded the same luxury."

Embry gave a stiff nod. "I don't care when it happens. A wedding is a wedding."

Sam could have kissed him. "Enjoy the rest of the party, men, and ladies. Now, if you'll excuse me." Sam grabbed Bella's wrist and dragged her out from the dance for the second time that night.

"Dismiss the guard," she ground out when they reached the rooms. "I want to talk to you. And by _talk, _I mean peel the skin from your bones and hear you scream."

"Kinky, but no!" He wasn't taking a chance that they would be interrupted again. "This area isn't private enough." He didn't turn back to her, but coiled around several corners, to reach his rooms.

Servants were tending to the party, so each room was deserted. He bypassed the bathing room, his workout room, his entertainment room, and headed straight into his bedroom.

Large bed! Four posters, velvet sheets! Brown the colour of her eyes. He'd had them made earlier that year. He stopped at the edge and turned to face her.

Her eyes were narrowed, her lips pulled tight in a scowl. She was panting, shoulders lifting and lowering but was restraining herself. Just barely!

"You needed _time_?" Although they were alone, she still spoke his language.

She wanted to hash that out now? **Fine! **He would multitask. "Yes," he said, undressing himself. "I called you a slave and a mute, too, so feel free to slap me around while you shout."

"You threaten me and call me names, and that's always been foreplay. But the fact that you needed to think about whether or not to kill me so you could marry one of your maidens is insulting!"

**Insulting? Try ingenious. **His clothing fell from his torso, leaving it bare-except for his blades he had stashed on his arms, both of his tattoos covered. "I would never kill you, Bella. Ever!"

"Bella." She laughed without humour. "There you go again, calling me by my name. You bastard!"

A bastard? For **that**? "I'm lost," he admitted, kicking off his boots before unfastening his skins, pushing them to the floor, and stepping out of them. There were blades strapped to his thighs and ankles, too.

"What happened to 'darling'?" She lashed out, careful not to look at the hard cock peeking from the waist of his underwear.

He blinked. She was angry that he hadn't called her **darling? **A meaningless endearment he used for everyone?

"Were you going to pick the black haired?" Her voice rose. "You called **her **'darling' fast enough. Never mind. Don't tell me. Just tell me how you were going to manage a new marriage if you weren't going to off me. I seem to recall you telling me death was the only way out of the first one."

"And that's still true, baby, but here are the facts. I can't think when I'm with you. I'm reduced to two words. _Mine _and _more! _And I don't call you _darling_ anymore because-" He pressed his lips together. **Do it. Tell her! **But he's never said the words before. Never **thought** them before! "Because I don't want to call you what I call everyone else. You're special!" She meant something to him.

Her features softened, those brown eyes melting. "Really?"

"Yes." He closed the distance between them and cupped her jaw. So soft, so delicate! "And I never would have abandoned you. I was going to toss the maiden in a place far from here, let her call herself my wife, and shack up with you." War averted, body and mind satisfied. "But now I don't have to. Now we can be together." In secret, he thought with a frown.

He didn't want to hide her, though. But he would. To keep her safe, he would do anything.

Rather than softening her further, his admission left her spluttering. She jerked from his clasp and backed away, his hands already mourning the loss of her. "How sweet of you! And about this? I'll go find another man, let him live in my apartment, let him tell everyone he's my husband, and then I'll return to you."

**Oh, hell, no.** He got in her face, breath suddenly like fire in his nose. "Touch another man, call another man _anything_, and I will find a way to enter your world and murder him in front of you."

"I'll take that as a 'Do whatever you want, _Bella_.'" She pushed him, hard, and he stumbled backward. "To get here, all I have to do is think about you. To go home, I figure all I have to do is think about my apartment. Right?"

"You're staying right here." He lunged.

She waved her finger, smiled too sweetly and-

Disappeared!

He flew through the air, just missing her. "No. Bella!" Righting himself, he swung left and right, searching for her, any sign of her, his pounding against his ribs, that heated breath still sawing in and out. There wasn't a single trace of her.

"You little witch!"

She'd gone home. Well, **this **was her home now, and it was time she learned and accepted.

**She'll be back**, he told himself. One week, and she would be back. She wouldn't be able to stop herself.

He almost rubbed his hands together as his blood flamed yet another degree. He did laugh. This, he realized, was just foreplay for him. Like the threats and the name-calling was foreplay for her. Every time she left, he only wanted her more.

Oh, how her enjoyed her.

Oh how he would have her. In every way imaginable!

One week, he thought again. He had some planning to do!

**There you have it, earlier than usual and all for my eager number one fan. Yes chica, I'm talking to you! LOL**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
